


#19

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [18]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#19

for icebun

JC, wet and naked, soaping himself up. As fantasies go, it's Lance's favorite, and he pictures it while he lathers himself up. His hands glide across his chest, fingers teasing around his nipples, and he closes his eyes, thinks about JC, long and lean, teasing himself. Down his stomach, fingers ruffling over the fine trail of hair there. He's already hard, cock filling as he touched, and he strokes himself lightly, watching JC do the same thing behind his eyelids.

JC's not alone now, though. In Lance's fantasy, Chris comes into the room, already naked, a predatory look in his eyes, and slides the shower door open. Lance licks his lips, tastes the water on them, and imagines Chris pinning JC to the shower wall and kissing him. His belly jumps beneath his touch when his fantasy JC touches Chris, slides soapy slick fingers up the length of his cock then down again. He can almost hear JC whisper filthy words to Chris; what he wants to do to him, what he wants Chris to do.

They kiss again, and Lance can almost taste it, deep and wet and hot, tongues slick and needy. He strokes himself steadily, moans at the slippery friction.

Heat against his back, at his knee, plus a gust of cool air swirling around him make him open his eyes. Chris is kneeling beside him, eyes dark and heavy with wanting. JC presses against his back, cock nudging at the cleft between Lance's cheeks. His breath is warm and scented like oranges when he whispers in Lance's ear.

"Thinking about us?"

"Maybe." He grins and leans back, tastes the oranges when JC kisses him. He gasps into JC's mouth when Chris strokes down the length of his dick, the washcloth rough against tender, stimulated skin. It's worth it, though, when Chris takes him into his mouth, tongue teasing and stroking wetly. "Oh, god-"

"Mmm." JC bites his neck, licks and sucks at the tender spot. "We watched you, through the glass. Dirty boy, jerking off in the shower." Another bite, and one of Chris' fingers teasing behind his balls. Lance whimpers. "Should dirty boys get punished or rewarded?"

His stomach clenches tight as heat rolls over him. "Oh, fuck, JC-"

"Sounds good to me. Chris?"

Lance misses the suction the instant it's gone. He glances down and shivers at the naked lust shining from Chris' eyes. "Oh, yeah."

Fingers - Chris'? JC's? - rub up behind his balls, nudge against the tight muscle there. Lance moans and shifts, leaning toward the wall and bracing on his arms. He feels open like this, exposed, with his ass in the air - but it's good, too. He loves the feeling. The fingers, two of them, too small to be JC, press against him, and then there's one sliding inside, slicking lube into him. JC moves behind him and spreads his cheeks open, wider, and then there's a hot, slick burn of thick flesh opening him at the same time Chris takes him back into his mouth.

"So hot, so tight. Made to be fucked-" JC's breathless, voice strained and hoarse in his ear. Lance growls and shoves back, then forward, feeling Chris' throat open for him. Fucking and being fucked, and god, this is just the best. It's a back-and-forth rhythm they've perfected over the years together, one which has Lance's blood boiling almost too soon, the heat winding through him and gathering at the base of his spine. Over the sound of the water, and the slapping noise of JC thrusting into him Lance hears Chris jerking himself, and he doesn't even have to close his eyes to picture that - he's watched so many times, helped so many others. Small, slim fingers curled tightly around a thick, hard shaft, dribbles of liquid pearling up to ease some of the friction, the head a deep, dark color, flushed with blood. Lance shudders and grinds back against JC before slamming forward harder than he means to.

Chris takes it. Takes him. Swallows around him, throat tight and constricting. He growls again and shakes, feels orgasm well up through him, hot and hard as it slams into him. Behind him JC grunts and grips him tighter; Lance feels him swell deep inside him, feels JC's body shake against his as he comes. Chris gasps as he sucks and swallows, then goes completely silent, and Lance knows he's coming, eyes closed and clenched shut as spasms race through him.

~fin~  
  



End file.
